Toxic Love
by Mondwachter
Summary: Renamed and edited. What happens when wonder boy Robin and villainous mercenary Slade clash one on one, both of them suffering handicaps of their own, over a newly discovered, yet highly mysterious, toxin? Read and find out.
1. Eager to Fight, Quick to Fail

**Right, this is an old story left to collect dust in my old Writer's Cat account before I decided to consolidate them all on my current account. I hope that I can find the drive to finish this…encouragement and reviews (even negative ones) might make this come to completion faster *looks off to the side all innocent like* Enjoy.**

Robin sighed, masked eyes peering over his beloved city for any signs of obvious trouble. Today had been unusually quiet for the teen. His night of researching and tracking various villains with sparse intermissions of five minute naps had turned up nothing suspicious or alarming with the big time evil doers, nor had there been any late night alarms or notices for thugs and small time crime lovers. Robin had retired for the night at five in the morning with an itch of paranoia wriggling in the back his mind, of course, the boy wonder had passed this off as a natural reaction from years of fighting crime. The onyx haired male had awoken to the sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg having their usual breakfast dispute at seven.

The rest of the day was calm, with not even a mugging to report, and it was wearing on Robin's nerve to the point where he had locked himself away in the training room, skipping any form of lunch or dinner to replace the energy he had depleted from a rigorous session set far above his usual routine. Now he was perched atop the Titan's Tower, the deep purple night sky lit with the moon and sparse stars that managed to shine through the light of the city. It a nice way to end the day, albeit still riddled with a suspicious paranoia that some form of trouble was going to pop up the moment he let his guard down, but nice all the same since he had some time to relax. The cool night air picked up, forming a gentle caressing breeze that made him shiver in the tight brightly colored clothes he always wore. Huffing slightly, Robin rose from his perch, casting one last glance back before moving to stalk back to his room for another restless night of monitoring villainous activity.

Just as he reached the door, a soft subtle booming noise caught his attention. Robin stiffly turned around, a look that said 'are you fucking kidding me?' plastered on his masked face. Promptly following the rather gentle explosion was one that would have even woken up Beast Boy from a tofu coma. Growling, Robin took off towards the ledge of the building, his hand flying deftly to his belt to hit a small button that called forth his bike from the garage. Pushing off the ledge forcefully with his long lean legs, the boy wonder propelled himself into the air for a swift descent, an action most would have balked from, but just as he reached the middle of the tower, a black object came into view, the light beaming from the front nearly blinding Robin. Twisting in mid-air to contort himself from a nose dive to position where he had his arms tucked in close, his legs brought up high and spread as if in mid leap. After descending a couple more feet, Robin found himself seated firmly on his bike, his body moving with practiced ease to make sure he was not going to crash. After hitting a few switches the motorcycle turned into something more amphibious; the water flying up around him as he smashed into the tepid waters that separated the tower from the city like a pair of foamy white wings. Robin smirked at the thought as he shot off on the water, sending a signal on his communicator to alert the others he was on his way to the site of the disturbance. While he normally would have rounded every one up, Robin was all too eager for some action that day and waiting for his team was not an option. The bike changed back the moment he the front of the bike hit the sand, the engine roaring as Robin took to the streets, nothing more than a blur to citizens that happened to be around.

Ignoring the beep of the communicator, the young hero took a hard left, masked eyes locked on the pluming tower of smoke. When he arrived, he restrained an excited smile, hiding it with a dark scowl when he found the trademark signs of the one villain that seemed to evade him at every turn. Stalking through the ruined building, he found, to his surprise, the actual Slade battling what seemed to be new type of defense system robot. Then again, perhaps it was just another robot. One that Slade actually decided to put fake blood into to deceive Robin into thinking it was truly Slade until the blasted thing blew up in face. Hmm that grunt of pain seems authentic enough. Robin surveyed the scene until Slade had managed to take the giant robot down, the mass of metal giving off numerous explosions before things settled down enough to see Slade limping slightly over to his prize, a vile of clear liquid tinted a pale blue. Robin narrowed his eyes recognizing the substance immediately from one of his late night research routines for items possibly targeted by criminals.

What Slade was after was a recently developed toxin in the quest to cure some sort of illness. It was incident similar to when the Chinese were hunting for a way to obtain immortality and came up with gunpowder, except this time, the researchers had no idea what the toxin did aside from eventually killing its recipient. Robin struggled to slip and stalk through the rubble without notifying the larger male to his presence, he knew this was pointless, Slade probably knew he was there since the beginning. It was nice to hope. Slade gripped the vial, looking over the clear liquid curiously; completely ignoring Robin's presence…well ignoring him until Robin landed a sound kicked to his masked skull. Slade barely even stumbled from the blow, the single visible grey eye slowly focusing on his attacker with unhurried patience.

"Well little bird, I see you have finally arrived but…where's the rest of your little team?"

Robin growled, knowing that the undertone in Slade deep voice was one of a taunting nature, insinuating that Robin would not be able to beat him without his friends. Drawing his bow staff, Robin dropped into an aggressive stance, ready to strike the obviously injured man. While it was not a very 'hero' thing to do, the masked teen knew he couldn't let any chance of an advantage slip through his hands when it came to fighting a man like Slade who had beaten him time and time again in hand to hand combat. Slade's eye narrowed in evaluation, the hand holding the soon to be stolen goods slowly moving to place the vial in a special holster designed to protect the fragile casing housing the toxin.

"The other Titans are on their way."

Robin said in response to the elder man's taunts, his tone neutral and emotionless, as he watched Slade fall into his own stance, the blood from his chest wound oozing slowly down the front of his black ensemble. It was subtle, but Robin noticed the slight wince at the movement. Slade decided to try to deter him again.

"Robin…you haven't beaten me before now, even with your team by your side, what makes you think that this fight will be any different?"

Robin smirked and lunged, knowing that the depth, length, and lay of the wound on Slade's chest would affect the man's ability to block the blow. As he expected, Slade just barely managed to draw his own staff and deflect the strike, but not before the blunt end of the metal rod jabbed the jagged wound sharply, making Slade hiss in anger and pain. Grinning with confidence and satisfaction, Robin fell into a steady and vicious string of attacks. Yet despite the obvious advantage he had over Slade, Robin had forgotten that on top of the sleepless night he had experienced before this fight, he had only gotten about ten hours of sleep within the past week. Couple that with the serious lack of food, and the hero was set on an even level with the villain, and with that returned to the disadvantage of being inexperienced in comparison. After fifteen minutes of well-timed blows and acrobatic stunts that even the professionals would have envied, both men were feeling the strain of their own handicaps, though Slade hid the effect of his wounds better than Robin who was struggling to stay upright.

In a wild attempt at finishing blow to knock the full faced masked man unconscious, Robin lunged with his bow staff. His target half-heartedly knocked the staff aside, but could not move fast enough to avoid the reaching hand. Robin gave a shout of victory as he turned the failed strike into a successful retrieval of the vial. Flitting away, Robin managed to remove it from the case in the precaution that the case might do something unsavory now that it was away from Slade. Slade darted after him, forcing Robin to evade or chance a fight with only one hand. As Robin attempted to leap up to a ruined catwalk and towards a hole in the upper wall caused by Slade's fight with the robot, his fatigue finally struck. Just barely missing a bar he could have used as a handhold, Robin plummeted to the ground. While the boy wonder was no stranger to falling and avoiding particularly nasty injuries, he remembered too late that he held a delicately cased toxin in his hand. Falling into a roll to try to avoid breaking the vial, Robin failed, his grip tightening around the glass middle as he used his wrist to push off the ground and roll away from the incoming kick from Slade.

The brightly colored teen gave pained yelp as the glass shattered in his hand, thin, sharp fragments of glass biting through the thick material of his glove and slicing into the flesh beneath. The liquid, now oozing and dripping over his already messed uniform, seeped in to coat his various scratches and invade his blood stream. Robin struggled to rise, his limbs shaking while sweat dripped from his brow, his breath an exhausted rasp. Before Slade could put a word in edgewise, Robin promptly collapsed, the remainder of the vial falling from his limp hand. Slade paused. He was injured and his main obsession was unconscious with a new and unstudied toxin streaming through his veins. He had come to the research facility to steal the toxin and do what the idiots could not, figure out the effects of the new poison. If it proved useful, he would keep it; make more if possible, if not, Slade intended to sell it and the information concerning the toxin to the highest bidder. Now it was on and in the teen hero…plus a strange nagging voice in the back of his mind was advising him not to leave his precious bird behind for his friends to try to work out an antidote to the toxin, a voice Slade found perplexing at the very least.

Picking Robin up bridal style, Slade was careful not to smear the poison on himself before moving towards his exit, his legs a bit unsteady. Just as the wall blew apart, the rather irritating voice of a certain red haired alien child cried out in protest to his current position with Robin. Slade turned to glare, their demands that he return their friend striking him as irritating.

"Silly Titans, little birds aren't for kids."

Slade did not know what prompted the odd comment, but he wasted no time in making his escape, leaping from the hole and down to his get a way vehicle and took off before any of the other Titans had a chance to follow him as he melted into traffic. Within an hour, he arrived at one of his sub-bases, one that held more high tech equipment than his main base. To his surprise, Robin had yet to awake, his breathing slow and even, as though trapped in the deepest cycle of sleep. After settling his prisoner on a padded table, Slade immediately went to work, gathering what samples he could from Robin's clothes before stripping the teen to his bare form, depositing the toxin coated clothes in a special container to preserve what he couldn't get of the liquid, before turning to clean up the pale skinned form before him.

It had taken Slade nearly three hours to gather what he needed and set all of the tests in motion, all the while Robin slept soundly, the small flesh wounds, even the bruises, healing completely in the short time span. This of course, spurred Slade's interests, but not to the point to try to test this increased ability to heal. Now, Slade sat in front of numerous screens, silently taking in mountains of data that his tests and hacking of the company he had just indirectly robbed retrieved for him.

Robin stirred slowly, feeling light headed even though it felt as though his mask was squeezing his face uncomfortably. Reaching up without thought or hesitation, he ripped away what Slade had left in some show of courtesy, letting the mask fall to the floor as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He knew that he was not home at the Tower, nor was he in some hospital somewhere at the mercy of some scientists or researchers studying him to see the effects of the toxin taken in through skin and wound contact. No, Robin was in a place that no one knew about. Yet…Robin also held a lingering feeling that there was something here he needed to find…something of great importance that he needed. Blindly seeking this unknown object, Robin drifted into a corridor, the comfortable medical bed left behind in his pursuit.

Meanwhile, Slade scowled at the screen as he read the results report of the toxin tested on animals. It was not that Slade did not like that they tested the substance on hapless creatures, he could not care less, it was the one hundred percent death rating that concerned him. What chance did a healthy teenaged boy who fought crime for a living stand against a toxin that killed animals without fail? Engrossed in seeking the answer to this question, Slade turned to the signs that the victim suffered while under the influence of the drug, his lone grey eye scanning the information hungrily. The villain, so absorbed by this task, failed to hear the soft creak of a door or the gentle padding of bare feet on cold stone.


	2. Crimson Surprise

Robin paused as he stepped through the door. It had been the eighteenth door he had come by, but the first to actually open without the use of tools he did not have. At first, the boy wonder stiffened in surprise when he caught the sight of an all too familiar silhouette seated in front of several computer screens of varying sizes, each sporting a chart or report of some sort. What they were for, Robin did not know. All he wanted to know was why Slade not noticed him yet. Normally, the bird knew, even if it was out of paranoia, when Slade figured out he was there, the man's posture said it all. A squaring of shoulders, the subtle easy movements that easily shifted into a defensive or offensive stance were just a few signs of Slade knowing that Robin was present. Even Slade's voice shifted tones if he was talking (more like taunting or demanding) to another, be it a colleague or an enemy. Now…now Slade was merely transfixed to the screens, his muscular frame tense from sitting in one spot too long, unmoving save for a tilt of the head every few seconds.

Here, Robin had an excellent chance to deal Slade a surprise attack, to take him from behind and possibly get the upper hand despite his two greatest disadvantages. He was without weapons if the lack of weight around his middle was anything to go by and he still had less fighting experience than his almost obsession. Yet, in Robin's mind, he had fought in worse conditions than he was in now…but something was holding him back.

Was it the sense of gratitude for saving him from passing out in an unstable environment that prevented him from lashing out? Perhaps it was a sense of fear, well rounded with respect of course; he had developed with the idea of advancing on the mercenary without the aid of tools or his team. Yes, he had confidence, but confidence alone was not enough to win against a man like Slade. Narrowing his unmasked eyes, Robin crept closer, his bare feet moving soundlessly over the cool floor. His attentions had partially shifted from his greatest enemy to the screens, curious as to what Slade could be researching and if he could possibly find out Slade's before the man made a villainous move against Jump. Yet, to his surprise, the information seemed to reflect medical reports, the content of the reports were still too small to read properly though. Was he looking for a new kind of chemical terror to play with since his plan with the toxin failed because of him? Furrowing his brow, Robin continued to move closer, his gaze constantly flicking back down to Slade to make sure the mercenary remained oblivious to his presence. Once he had gotten within five feet of dangerous male, the boy wonder stiffened, his eyes widening, as he subtly took deeper breathes, all thoughts and actions put on hold from one scent. Ever so slowly, his eyes shifted from the screen to Slade, two shocking blue eyes glazed over as he inhaled again.

"_What is that smell? It is so distracting. How can I describe it? Cedar pines, fresh rain, that smell of morning and something completely…male?"_

Robin blinked as a small voice cackled maliciously in the back of his mind.

"_Male? Really Robin, are you so blind to your desires? That scent is Slade's, pure power and dominance oozes from him like that obnoxious uniform you wear screams that you are a hero. You know this smell Robin, you know you like it, and you have known this ever since the first fight you had that made him break a sweat."_

Robin bit back a growl, barely avoiding giving himself away. Where had _that_ come from? Since when did he ever like _anything_ about Slade? The man was a murderer, a thief, a monster with no morals who only desires to better his own gains in life. This man was a villain, nothing more, somebody Robin had to beat and take down with the help of his team or until he became strong enough to do it himself. Also, since when did he ever care about how anyone smelled…well, when it came to Beast Boy's toxic waste dump of a room, one _had_ to be worried, not being worried was an endangerment to one's health. A soft frustrated sigh brought Robin back to reality, allowing him to forget the voice and its accusations. Robin held his breath as Slade reached forward and hit a few buttons, turning off a couple of screens while bringing up new information on others. The mask less hero silenced the sigh of relief when he realized that the older male was not moving from his spot anytime soon. Edging closer, Robin managed to downsize the gap between them by two and a half feet. His new spot placed him within striking range, but kept him far enough away that Slade would not be able to hear him or feel the heat of his body warming the air around him. Yet, it also placed him closer to the source of the scent that had stopped him dead in his tracks just moments ago.

Closing his eyes, the slender male quietly took deep unhurried breathes, the action unknown to him as his now hazy mind tried to function through the mouth-watering smell. Subconsciously, Robin took a step towards Slade, nearly sealing the gap between the teen hero and the mercenary's chair. It was not until Robin had leaned in, his arms stealthily snaking around Slade's neck and chest as his nose found its way to the surprisingly soft fabric that hugged the man's throat. He could feel Slade jump ever so slightly beneath his unrealized embrace, causing him to tighten his hold and nuzzle his neck. In his mind, Robin was fighting a lost battle against his body. He knew what he was doing was wrong, he even wished for Slade to take action, knock him about until he regained his senses. But the scent…Slade's scent made him feel as if he was in a dream, his body did what it wanted, what it desired, while he watched on helplessly in his mind.

"_Fuck it…"_

Robin hissed in his head, something within him snapping when he felt Slade's well-toned muscles shift warningly beneath his fingertips through the tough form-fitting shirt, subtly promising a show of the power Slade held. Robin sighed softly and nuzzled the man again, taking in his scent, the feel of the strong broad chest, and now, the sound of that sinful voice as it wove through the air like a serpent of Eden.

"Robin?" Slade murmured, his voice betraying his surprise despite the calm pose of his body. "What are you doing out of bed…awake?"

Robin could not help but quirked a brow at Slade's choice of words.

"Wouldn't I have to be awake to be here? It's not as though I sleep walk"

Slade grunted softly, as if he was displeased that instead of Robin getting tense and ready to fight, he remained calm and placid. The boy wonder sighed again before relinquishing his hold, only to slip around to stand before his enemy, his eyes half closed with some odd emotion gleaming dully in the depths of those blue pools. The mercenary in all of this was speechless, his single eye locked on the willingly exposed face of his obsession before moving down in a leer over the lithe delectable body he had overlooked in his care for the boy's wounds. The confusion grew as the boy wonder stalked forward, his hands grasping Slade's shoulders as the smaller male pulled himself into the man's lap. Robin yawned softly, shifting around a bit before resting against the same muscular chest he had been feeling out earlier and falling asleep.

Slade held still, his hands grasping the arms of the chair as the full weight of his little bird settled fully in his lap. The position, while it could possibly considered sweet, looked perverse. Originally, his perfect posture had relaxed, allowing his hips to shift forward in the chair, hips now straddled shamelessly by the boy. Beneath his mask, Slade scowled, his fingers twitching in their hold on the armrests.

"_What in the hell is going on? Robin did not attack me, he exposed his face, fell asleep in my _lap_, and all the while he was fucking naked. It has to be the toxin, it has to be, there would be no way Robin would approach me like this so willingly._"

Slade shifted slightly in his chair, freezing when Robin murmured in complaint and tried to snuggle closer than already physically possible. The villain's masked expression swiftly turned to one of visible annoyance…well the emotion showed strongly in his one eye anyway. Sighing softly, Slade made a choice, one that he might possibly regret. Without warning, the older male simply stood, letting the once dozing Robin to hit the cold floor with a satisfactory 'oomph'. The teen in question let out an indignant cry, but did not make a move to attack or cling to Slade again. The larger male's single grey eye narrowed at the sight of the dazed confused look on his bird's face. Just to what extent was this toxin affecting Robin?

Scowling, Slade swooped down, snagging the boy by his wrist before using the momentum to haul Robin over his shoulder, his concerns growing when Robin merely sighed and went limp. Stalking away, Slade puzzled over his bird's odd behavior. Nothing in the reports mentioned altered behavioral patterns, nor had anything been written as a side note for further inquiry. Could it be that the toxin was having a different effect on Robin, and to that extension, humans? If that was the case, then did that mean the toxin would not kill him, but would do something else? Growling low in his throat, Slade shook off the questions plaguing his mind in favor or deciding what he should do with the currently naked boy over his shoulder.

It obvious that he could not merely leave the boy wander without restraint, or at least, without the door being locked. Secondly, if Robin did happen to escape again, the older male found that while he did find Robin's bare form pleasing, he would much rather go without distraction and find a clothed Robin instead. Finally finding his way to the small, but comfortable lab/ health room Robin had been in originally, Slade placed the surprisingly still sleeping boy on the bed. Leather straps lined with soft fleece to prevent chaffing soon found a home on Robin's wrists and ankles. Slade brought a hand to his face, sensing a warm trickle of blood coming from his right nostril, as he hungrily viewed the bound bird. Removing his mask, he swiped a black gloved hand beneath his nose, his trained eye confirming that he indeed just got a nosebleed from the sight before him. The older male's face contorted into a mask of self-disgust and desire for the boy before him.

'_You dirty, dirty old man. Only pedophilic perverts get nosebleeds from seeing nude boys. Still…he looks so vulnerable tied up like that…I wonder is his skin is as soft as it looks…_'

Slade sighed irritably, shaking the stray thoughts from his mind. He never thought about things like that when it came to anyone with the exception of the few times he was horny enough to seek out a night of company. Placing a sheet over the now shivering Robin, Slade pushed back the cloth that kept his neatly trimmed, but tousled, white hair from the world's view. Running a hand wearily through the white tresses, he warily looked the boy over, deciding minutes later to run a few more tests before giving Robin a tranquilizer to make sure the boy did not decide to escape his precautions and wander about nude once more before Slade secured a proper set of clothes for him.

~~~~Tilde Time Jump~~~~

(One Day Later)

Robin groaned, his body throbbing with 'kill me now' worthy pain. He had known that Slade had drugged him if the grogginess was anything to go by, but he deeply wished that the man would put him back to sleep so that he would not have to bear the ungodly pain. He gasped, his whole body arching from the bed as he fought against the restraints, the sensation of molten hot metal thrust into his shoulder blades clawing at his mind, fighting for attention over the rest of the pain. Snarling, he thrashed against the leather cuffs, trying desperately to curl up into a ball in the hopes that it would lessen his despair. Robin winced as he nearly tore one of his arms from its socket, but continued to violently struggle, the pain pulsating in his shoulder was nothing compared the flaming agony in his back. Letting out a sobbing cry, Robin managed to snap one of the cuffs from the table, the free hand flying to claw at the other imprisoned wrist. He did not care as bright angry lines welted where his nails bit at the skin when they skidded off the cuff.

It did not take long before the second wrist cuff gave way, his wrist bleeding lightly from the many minute scratches. Robin pulled and kicked at the leather surrounding his ankles, trying to free them with sheer force before reaching down to wrench and tear away the bands. Upon a cry of frustration the door to the lab slammed open, the unique scent of Slade reaching his strangely sensitive nose. At first Robin merely froze, the sudden appearance barely enough to make him pause, but he continued thrashing against the cuffs, his blue eyes wide and wild with pain. Slade merely stood and stared in slight disbelief. One moment, Robin was accepting the doses of the tranquilizer without fuss or complaint, the boy staying awake only long enough to answer some basic question about his health. Now, Robin had only had the drug in his system for an hour before his lithe form had burned through it all. Slade would not have known this if not for the monitoring device he had linked to his true communicator. Snapping away from the many questions digging at his mind, Slade sharply ordered Robin to stop struggling, only to growl when this made the boy fight harder against his restraints.

"Robin…" He said in a low threatening tone that hinted at a promise of punishment later when he managed to stabilize the boy. "Cease moving now or face consequences."

Robin did not pay attention to the ultimatum; working to snap the cuff around his left ankle instead, the limb flying free as the stubborn leather finally gave up. Slade snarled and leapt onto the bed, pinning the struggling boy roughly. Robin gave a sharp cry, as if the very instance of touching caused him pain, something that Slade did not like the sound of, and bucked harshly. The action actually surprised the elder male, loosening his hold just enough for Robin to catch his jaw with a strong jab. The force of the blow was enough to force him to reel back, his weight now distributed on his knees. The boy wonder flailed, twisting beneath Slade in the attempt escape. Getting his bearings quickly, Slade stopped his bird as soon as he had rolled onto his belly. Swiftly parting his legs further, he pinned Robin's hips with own, ignoring the spark of pleasure and satisfaction some dark entity within him sent to his mind. This only caused Robin to cry out again, the sobbing sound rife with agony. Gritting his teeth, Slade grabbed the boy's wrists and pressed them against the mattress his single grey eye scanning Robin's bare back frantically, looking for a sign that could cause the boy's current behavior. To his surprise and displeasure, he found two large and furious looking ridges on his bird's back, each set somewhat below his shoulder blades.

Slade froze when he saw the ridges rise, pressing against the inflamed skin until it had turned white along the highest line of the protrusions. Robin sobbed, his whole body fighting to coil into a fetal position. Slade watched with a secret pain of his own as the skin spit, blood seeping from the wound like crimson honey as two bony limbs broke through to the outside world. They were long, the length deceptively hidden, but no longer. Each one was about five feet in length, baring the resemblance of a featherless eagle's wings. Both of them were stained and dripping with blood. Slade cautiously avoided the appendages, his grey eye watching the slowly flexing limbs warily. Robin at least, has passed out, his struggles ceasing and body limp. Slade sighed, his tense body relaxing just enough to alert him to stiffened muscles. Reluctantly removing himself, the older male slipped from the bed, turning back to unlock the bed from the wall, the wheels releasing their own locks so that the bed turned into a padded cart. With his nose pointed to the door, the man pulled the cart behind him; his mind focused on getting his injured bird to the shower room so that he could wash away the blood and see the exact extent of the damage caused by the new appendages.


	3. Evening the Playing Field, Sort Of

The blood coating Robin's back had already begun to clot and dry by the time Slade had reached the shower room, the boy's new limbs still flexing slowly from time to time, as if irritated by the drying liquid clinging to the pale flesh. Waiting impatiently, the door to the shower room finally slid open with a hiss, fresh steam billowing out to enshroud the pair as the constantly ready for use room welcomed them inside.

His bird groaned softly in his sleep as the larger male jostled him delicately in the need to remove the boy from the crimson soaked bed and into one of the larger bathes. Minding the wing stalks, Slade stepped into one of the perfectly hot bathes, the gently circulating water ensuring that the water would stay fresh throughout cleanup. Not caring if he got soaked himself, the elder man reached for a soft cloth and a bar of scentless soap and stepped into the tub. Lathering up the cloth, Slade carefully scrubbed away the blood around the base of the new limbs, his eye narrowing in surprise when he found the flesh there meeting seamlessly as if Robin had been born with the wings. Shaking it off as some sort of added bonus to the toxin controlling his bird, Slade continued to wash down the poor exhausted hero. Of course, Slade couldn't help himself when he found that bath time with an unconscious Robin meant he could make himself rather familiar with certain areas of the boy's body.

Shaking his head, Slade left those tempting thoughts alone for later, focusing solely on the purpose at hand. It would not do to take advantage of Robin in his sleep…no, Slade wanted his bird awake when he finally made his move. Once the bath was finished, Slade gathered the boy in his arms, the wing stalks brushing against the floor as he carried Robin to a new room. Well, the room was not new, it was Slade's, but it was new for Robin. Normally, Slade never let people into his room, not even his one-time flings even saw the lush interior of his room. Yet, it was the only place in his entire base that had a king sized bed, a bed big enough to fit Robin's new limbs comfortably. Not bothering to give the boy any sleeping clothes, Slade maneuvered him into bed, pulling the thick blankets over his bird before stalking away and locking the door. The larger male paused outside of the door, his face bearing the expression of concern and puzzlement. The possibility of the toxin still killing Robin still hung in the air heavily like some sort of cloud. Yet with the obvious signs of advanced healing and regeneration, it was also possible that the toxin would merely pass through his system, leaving Robin as a new sort of meta-human. That thought cause Slade to raise a brow. Would his bird even be able to fly? Those stalks could remain featherless, in which case, he could outfit them with weapons or armor. Alternatively, if they did grow feathers, would Robin's human body be too heavy for the wings to lift him off the ground and sustain him in flight?

Scowling, Slade started towards his main office/ lab/ planning room. The data he had stolen from the company who had created the toxin had thus far proven to be useless, other than giving him unneeded stress about the possibility of Robin dying before Slade could mold him into an assassin. Hitting a few keys, Slade completely wiped out the data, giving his computers a little more room to work with. Sitting in his chair, he turned into various cameras, his lone grey eye watching with little interest as his bird's teammates searched frantically for their lost comrade. Smirking, he entered a code, one that would have few of the Titan's enemies keeping them distracted for the next few weeks.

~~~~Tilde Place Jump~~~~

(Slade's Bedroom)

Robin groaned as he pulled himself away from the clutches of sleep, his back aching miserably. Stretching slightly to loosen up tense muscles, he gazed about the room, his mind feeling considerably clearer since the day he had tried to sleep in Slade's lap. The memory brought a frown to his face. It wasn't that he was disgusted with himself for trying to what he did; it was the sense of sadness welling up in the back of his mind, sadness for the clear rejection. Slade did not truly want him around; he just wanted to see how the toxin was effecting him and sell the information for profit. Sighing, he stared at the door, ignoring the rich colors of the walls and floor. The door before him was out of place, a solid slab of steel without so much as a watermark in a wall of deep red. At the base of the walls were moldings and quarter rounds that matched the wood floor. The wood itself was strange. While appearing brown, underneath the dim light of the scentless candles, the wood took on an amber orange glow. At first, Robin thought it was the flame of the candle reflecting oddly, but upon finding the light switch next to the bed, he found that the orange color was within the wood itself. Robin's brow twitched in the need to raise one.

'_Figures that that Slade would manage to put orange in a room when he doesn't follow the clock tower theme_.'

Shaking his head, Robin shifted, rolling onto his side. He was vaguely aware of his wings, the pressure of lying on the limbs forcing them to become numb and uncomfortable. He sighed softly, subconsciously stretching them to get the blood flowing properly. Surprisingly, he took the growths on his back in stride, not worried, embarrassed, or disgusted in the slightest. Perhaps it was because his life style had shocked him with so many things that the gain of wings really didn't register for surprise, just minor alarm easily shrugged away. The boy wonder inhaled deeply, snuggling into the soft pillows, the scent they bore serving to calm him further.

'_Cedar…rain…that fresh morning smell…Slade's smell…Wait, if this is Slade's scent…then I must be in his room!_'

Robin jerked away from the pillows and sat up rigidly in the bed, now acutely aware of his lack of clothes. While he could tell from the absence of Slade's scent on himself that the man hadn't done anything to him in his previously prone state, the bird didn't feel any less on edge. A small part of him actually welcomed the situation, but Robin's old state of mind was quickly returning. At this point, all he knew was that he was in Slade's bedroom, naked, no tools, no communicator, and possibly no way out. Not to mention, his body had begun to ache insistently and his thoughts kept returning to being next to Slade, to attempting once more what his drug addled mind had caused him to do when he first awoke in the older male's lab. It was a dangerous and confusing mindset. Surely, if he got close to Slade, he'd receive a beating and his pride crushed further due to his state of dress.

Robin growled and clenched the sheets beneath his hands, the silk rubbing against sensitive flesh soothingly. He had to get out, he had to return to his friends and get far, far away from Slade. Yet, as he let the determined thought pass through his mind, his body ached, the discomfort setting deep within his bones. Trying to ignore it, the boy wonder slipped from the bed to raid Slade's dresser. He knew the man would not have anything that fit him, but with his new wings, wings now covered in fluffy downy feathers, Robin would need a larger shirt to cut holes into so that the sensitive feather fluff wouldn't become too ruffled and out of place. Once he had decently covered himself in the far too large clothes, the hero began to scavenge about the room to find useful items to pick the lock on the door and possibly any other lock he found in his escape route.

~~~~Tilde Place Jump~~~~

(One of Slade's Lab Rooms)

Slade stared at a familiar looking liquid currently housed in a syringe with slight indecision. The unconscious civilian before him was strapped down and was soon going to become his guinea pig. While Robin had been affected by the toxin long before civilian would be, by his calculations, the amount in the syringe exceeded what Robin had absorbed through his wounds and research had proven that the more toxin used, the faster the symptoms progressed. Yet…did he really want to test this on a civilian? Normally he would not care, but for some reason he felt it would make Robin hate him further. Once again, he usually did not care, but he truly did not want Robin's view of him to worsen further. Logically, Robin hating him more meant his goal of making Robin his without risk of attack the moment he knew the attack would succeed would grow to be statistically impossible. Illogically, it struck a chord within Slade, it was an unwelcomed sensation, but it made Slade's emotions recoil beneath his stoic mask. He wanted Robin to like him; even it was merely neutral respect without malice.

He could build from that base, build it into what, he was not exactly sure yet. Shaking his head, he shoved the irrational thoughts and emotions to the back of his mind where they belonged. Slade sighed and set the syringe aside before hitting a small blue button on the side of the bed's frame. It would simply summon a droid to take the man back to his home, after installing a dormant tracking device if he decided to go through with the test later of course. Just as the droid retrieved his almost victim and exited the room, Slade heard an all too familiar snarl that quickly turned into a battle cry. Scowling, the elder male stepped into the hall at the right moment, his hand darting out to curl tightly around Robin's ankle and swing him effortlessly into the lab room he had come from. Pressing the close button on the door, Slade promptly smashed the pad once the door had shut completely, leaving him alone with Robin. Of course, Slade wasn't without knowledge of how to get out of the room, there were several hidden doors within the repetitive paneling of the walls. Slade had no more than managed to turn around before Robin was at his throat, a bare foot homing in on said neck. Slade merely smirked. Long since healed of his injuries, the one eyed man deftly blocked the kick and traded it for one of his own. Slade's strike struck the bird's stomach, sending the boy wonder careening into the opposing wall.

Robin hit the pristine surface with a satisfying cry of pain. Slade was worried for his safety, but a little, 'who is the boss' wouldn't hurt. Robin staggered a few steps once he had managed to get back up, bracing himself by placing a hand on the rolling medical tray, a tray that held the syringe containing the toxin. The older male's grey eye narrowed, his mind reflexively beginning to cycle through several possibilities of might happen should Robin notice the hazard. Yet, before Slade could prepare himself, Robin snarled in surprise as the wheels on the cart betrayed him; forcing him to collapse, the contents of the tray spilling to the floor about him. Adapting swiftly, Robin took the incident and turned it into an attack and viciously flung the tray at Slade, something the man didn't think would happen. Setting his stance firm, the older male blocked the flying tray with nothing more than a few light bruises to show for the action. As the metal left his view, the sight of a lunging Robin greeted him, his mask-less face darkened with an almost killer intent and an inner struggle, as if Robin was having trouble acting as he normally would in this situation. Slade quickly side stepped, letting Robin pass him before coming from behind to tackle the teen, pinning him to the floor.

Robin grunted and twisted to lie on his back, showing flexibility as he stabbed Slade's right thigh with a scalpel while his left received a syringe full of the toxin. The man merely winced and swore as the drug invaded his system, his hands swiftly pinning Robin's above the teen's head; his head drooping as the accelerated process made him feel weak and dizzy, his senses going haywire. The teen beneath him merely froze. Since the tinted glass of the original housing the original toxin hid its natural color, Robin had assumed that the replicated toxin was no more than a strong sedative. The boy wonder soon found his guess to be wrong as Slade's grip on his wrists tightened to an almost painful degree. Whimpering slightly, he struggled to get away, the two warring factions in his mind confusing his body. One half screamed for him to escape, that something bad was going to happen if he stayed any longer while the other half crowed for him to stay, trying fill him with excitement and anticipation if not the faintest whispers of arousal.

His struggles forced Slade to come back to reality. His body was on fire and it felt as though his spine was coiling and lashing like a serpent striking at an enemy, his skull pounding while the flesh gave the sensation of having millions of insects crawling beneath it. Subconsciously, he deftly traded his two-hand hold of Robin's wrists for one hand, his large hand easily caging both of Robin's wrists. With his now free hand, he tore away his mask and the hood that went with it in the illogical hopes it would lessen the horrid crawling feeling of his skin. Robin, while shocked by the sudden reveal of his enemy's face, renewed his struggles, bringing his knees up to try and set them for a two foot kick to rid himself of Slade's weight and hold. The male once again moved without thinking and swiftly forced himself between the hero's legs since trying to sit atop his bird would most likely result in the teen's escape. The boy wonder gasped as their hips connected harshly, igniting small, unwanted stars of pleasure that dance wickedly in his mind.

Slade merely growled; a low feral noise that made Robin shiver and struggle more fiercely despite the growing dread that his efforts were only going to make him tired and unable to fight if he did managed to escape his captor's hold. Robin turned to trying to use his wings, but found that they were far too weak to do any harm. Slade on the other hand had gone rigid, the sound of tearing fabric splitting the air over the soft noises of Robin's efforts to get away. The older male's roar of unbridled pain soon followed, accompanied by the wet splattering of blood on smooth tile. Robin froze; his blue eyes wide in amazement and fear as he caught slight of column of furiously thrashing bone wave through the air, just high enough to be seen over or to the side of his enemy. Muscle swiftly began to consume bone, threads and cords of angry red covering ivory until only hints remained visible. It wasn't long after that skin and a layer of what looked to be white fur engulfed the muscle and bone, a thick tuft of white ending an actual tail. Slade hissed; his teeth bared in a grimace as the crawling feel of his skull turned to a painful burning sensation, especially around his ears.

The tortured man snarled like an animal, his free hand connecting with the floor as he lashed out in pain, leaving a dent and several cracks in the once perfect tile. This made Robin flinch, but otherwise didn't move, his blue gaze locked on Slade's face. The skin seemed fine until he looked towards Slade's ears. The normal features seemed to move slightly, writhing and shrinking until only smooth skin and silky looking white hair had replaced them. Further up, the boy wonder could only stare in confusion as a pair of white lion ears grew out much like the older male's tail done, starting from the most basic part of the structure and building up and out from it. The new ears twitched, catching every little noise uttered or made. Robin might have found it cute had it been on a girl or a kid, but this was Slade and while he didn't want to say it, the sight aroused him ever so slightly. (More like a lot, but hey, baby steps, taking baby steps.) Slade finally began to relax, slowly taking in just how his body had changed. His senses had enhanced; especially his sense of smell, there was the obvious presence of his tail, and judging how his ears moved, he had to deduce that they too were no longer normal. His strength as well as his overall mass seemed to have increased, not my much, but enough for Slade to notice even if Robin didn't.

Upon opening his eye, he took in every little detail of the teen's flustered face. He realized he might be thinking on a more primitive scale, but it would do for now until he had the time to straighten everything out. Robin stiffened when he locked his gaze with the man pinning him to the floor. Slade's one working eye, while maintaining its grey hue, was now of that of a cat, colder and more calculating with a hidden fire that burned like an inferno. There were so many emotions dancing behind the clear icy wall that Robin couldn't help blush a light shade of pink and squirm some, trying to get away again. Slade merely growled, causing Robin to still. The older male didn't budge.

'_His scent…so electrifying, it's invigorating, like the scent of a lightning storm, tense and powerful, yet with the subtle lacings of honey and…_'

A wicked knowing grin split his features in truly sinister look, causing Robin to swallow thickly. Slade tilted his head, the grin still present as he drew back his hips ever so slightly and thrust them forward, drawing a rather erotic look to contort the normally stoic or angry face of his bird.

"Is there something wrong Robin?" He chuckled, his voice low and husky. "Or could it be, you are secretly enjoying this?"

Robin didn't have a chance to reply before Slade swooped in and harshly dominated Robin in the form of brutal possessive kiss.


	4. Punish and Reward

Slade in no other word was pissed. He had his bird pinned beneath him, their lips pressed together in an almost punishing manner, and he couldn't help but feel a hot streak of anger towards his captive. They had been doing so well for the past few weeks. Despite the knowledge of Robin's behavior was the result of the toxin messing with his mind and body, the older male had grown rather comfortable with his obedient bird. Sure, he missed the overall feistiness, but Slade had expected Robin to stay in his room. Instead, the boy wonder took advantage of the generosity he had shown, and came to attack him in hopes of escaping.

'_This deserves a punishment._' A dark little voice hissed in the back of his mind over the strange primal thoughts. '_Yes, a punishment…but what? I can't exactly take him to one of the training rooms now, and the size of this room might mean his wings will suffer irreversible damage._'

Robin made small noise of complaint and struggled against Slade, trying to ignore the growing burn of desire in his loins. This earned the pinned hero a low threatening growl, the pair parting lips as the one-eyed male glared down at his bird, a strange mix of emotion swirling in that single steel colored eye.

'_Take him, show him who is dominate and he will obey like any lesser member of a pride._' That voice hissed, growing in volume as it melded with the toxin induce primitiveness of his mind. '_Show him pain and show him pleasure, show him what it is you can reward him with and what it is you can use for punishment besides what he expects. Take him, make him yours and yours alone, and let no one take him from you. HE IS YOURS._'

Slade's gaze seemed to darken, his unchecked emotions coiling and lashing out like a venomous snake within him. His groin was beginning to warm in response to the friction Robin gifted him in all of his squirming to get free, yet his hands itched to be everywhere on his lithe form. Feeling, touching, using his claws to draw forth blood so that he could taste his pet, his mate, yet he also wanted to hurt, to reprimand his little bird for trying to run, for trying to flee him. Slade's growl took on a dark tone, his free hand wrapping about that pretty little throat, squeezing and relaxing, digging his sharp claws teasing along the pulsating thick vein, that if cut and savaged, could still his bird's fluttering heart. The older male felt a sense of satisfaction as he watched Robin's face grow pale in fear, his body stilling as that fear gripped him tighter than Slade hand upon his throat.

"Tsk, tsk Robin…what a naughty bird you are, trying to leave the nest before your feathers have grown in." Slade purred, trailing his thumb along the smooth plane of Robin's cheek. "This means punishment Robin…you need to learn your lesson…you need to learn who is in charge."

Slade hissed softly, removing his hand long enough to take off his glove. Robin took on a defiant glare, trying to stare down the male pinning him so provocatively to the floor. A low valiant tone seemed to take over the hero's voice as he snarled angrily at the man.

"No amount beating me will ever make me learn your 'lessons' so you can shove them right up your-" Robin didn't have a chance to finish, his words cut short by Slade gripping his throat dangerously tight once more.

"I never said the punishment was a beating…our bodies are far too unstable at the moment for a fight…"

Slade trailed off, a devilish smile over taking his lips when Robin once more adopted a look of fear, his eyes widening as the images ranging from Slade simply choking him until he passed out to…well, other things assaulted his mind. To give the boy a clearer idea, Slade rotated his hips slowly, grinding their groins together with such delicious friction. Robin whimpered softly and shook his head vigorously, his expression practically screaming his pleads for Slade just to beat him instead. The lion man would have none of Robin's silent begging, his hand slipping from the teen's throat to shred his shirt by merely clawing it to pieces.

This was not an actual session of pleasure and affection. This was Slade asserting his dominance when Robin crossed the wrong line. Once he had removed the last of the cloth, he returned his hand to the teen's throat, squeezing viciously until Robin was dizzy from lack of oxygen. Suddenly letting up, Slade used his bird's moment of weakness to flip him over onto his belly, a hand planted firmly in the small of Robin's back. The hero's young wings beat against him weakly, a motion easily ignored by the determined male. He knew Robin would hate him after this, the boy wonder would hate himself, and most of all, he would have to come back crawling for more.

Using his free hand, Slade gripped Robin's left rear globe, kneading the tender flesh briefly before honing in on the guardian ring of muscle. The bud twitched slightly, tightening under the heated gaze even as Robin was still trying to recover from the choking episode. The teen heaved deep breaths of the cool air, his body quivering from the sensation of being in such a venerable position before his greatest enemy. The poor hero did not have time to think of striking before he felt something hot and wet lapping at his rear entrance. Gasping sharply at the sensation, Robin lost the will to fight, his mind disorientated and his body weakened all with ten minutes of Slade simply over powering him.

Slade did not want to waste too much time with preparation, his patience wearing thin under the urging thoughts in his mind. Once he had deemed his bird slick enough to allow him to slip inside, the one-eyed male wasted nary a second in lining himself up. Robin whimpered as the villain pressed the tip of his half-hard shaft against him, the sensation foreign and strange, yet so powerfully arousing at the same time. With a low commanding snarl to stay still, Slade trust forward sharply, embedding himself to the hilt in one move. The hero cried out sharply in pain, the sound soon turning into an agonized sob when Slade didn't wait for his bird to adjust, wanting to feel more of his prey. Despite what little preparation he did, Slade could tell he was going to draw blood even before he reached full mast. What little guilt he felt shattered in the face of the knowledge that he was punishing Robin, not making love to him. With a low feral growl, Slade started a slow agonizing pace; his bird's tight channel wrapped about him snuggly, seemingly drawing him in further with each steady thrust.

Robin bit back a sob as Slade took his time, sliding in and out, letting him feel every inch as his inner heat coaxed the larger male to harden swiftly, giving the broken hero the pain a large intruding object splitting him open. Yet despite the pain, Robin had grown hard, his erection flagging only in the slightest under the pain of Slade slowly ravaging his body. The male's scent was overpowering, confusing his senses as his body fought to feel some sort of pleasure from the agonizing torture. Slade hissed in pleasure and satisfaction when the almost painful friction of taking Robin nearly dry disappeared, the blood of tearing tissue easing his passing, picking up his pace, Slade leaned in, whispering lowly to his injured bird.

"This is your punishment Robin…I took you in when I could have left you to your friends to die from their incompetence or to the ones who created the toxin so you could be their lab rat. I bathed you, fed you, even let you sleep in my room when you sprouted your wings in such a bloody fashion…and yet, you dare try to escape. You attacked me, ME! Remember this Robin, I am yours as you are mine." Slade snarled and slammed their hips together harshly, drawing a strangled moan from Robin, the sound colored with pain and pleasure alike. "You are mine Robin, and mine alone. You will obey me and only me." Slade hissed, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust. "I can make this pleasurable, but only if you concede."

For once, Robin didn't have the will to fight Slade's demands, to find some sort escape or figure out a plan to get away. The pleasure building in his groin and belly was hot, molten, seething under the thick veil of pain, seeking to erupt, yet unable. The fallen hero let out a choked sob of frustration, finally reaching his limit.

"Well?" Slade intoned, stilling his hips even though his full length remained embedded deeply within Robin.

"Y-yes…" Robin gasped sharply as Slade angled his hips just right as he drew out, brushing against his prostate. "Slade!" he breathed sharply, bucking back against the one who had broken him.

The older male merely smirked and pulled out completely. His rigid shaft weeping yet coated in a thin mix of his pre-cum and Robin's blood. Further ravaging Robin's abused passage and release within his bird would only lead to more discomfort, certainly not a reward for taking his punishment. Instead, Slade turned his bird around so that the teen was facing his throbbing arousal, the weeping tip just millimeters away from Robin's soft lips. Not giving the boy a prompt, Slade leaned over the teen and reached for the bleeding entrance with one hand, the other seeking out the teen's surprisingly hard shaft. Inserting his fingers, the older male sought out that sweet little spot that would make his bird cry in pleasure as well as check to see if the enhanced healing abilities displayed when he first came to his base were kicking in. Purring loudly when he found they were; Slade thrust his hips forward gently, urging Robin to take him into his mouth. Sure, he would get a taste of his own blood, but that would not even resister as problem the moment he began to toy with Robin's dripping shaft. Robin whimpered, his head jerking back slightly when the cock before him nudged his lips. He had never done anything like what he had been experiencing before, and now he faced the task of performing the fabled blowjob he had heard about from BB. Not wanting any more pain, the teen, parted his jaws, gently taking the sensitive tip inside.

"Good boy."

Slade purred as he gently urged Robin to accept more with soft rolls of his hips. As his bird hesitantly began to learn hands on about giving oral, Slade continued to seek out the teen's pleasure hub. Back and forth he slid his fingers, flexing and curling them, pumping in and out with the blood as lubrication. Robin inhaled sharply and lurched forward, taking nearly all of his shaft in moment of deep throating before bucking back sharply with a loud muffled moan of pleasure. The sound of droplets of pre hitting the floor sounded softly under the bird's ragged breath and the lewd wet noises of his hand pumping the boy's pre slicked shaft. Robin mewled around his throbbing shaft when he struck the spot again; the younger's body arching eagerly in response. Purring with euphoria hinting at the edges of his voice and expression, Slade stepped up his pace, simultaneously striking the teen's prostate with pumping Robin's heated shaft. Without warning, Robin pulled off his shaft, crying out his name sharply as his release spattered against the tile, joining his small puddle of pre.

Not one to have a job left unfinished, Slade gripped the back of his bird's head, pulling him back to his cock. Robin gave a tired whine of protest, but was again cut short when Slade forced himself inside, thrusting almost wildly into the slick orifice. Robin had no other choice but to fight his gag reflex as Slade quickly trained him in the ways of deep throating. Grunting softly, Slade quickly followed his bird's example, pulling back swiftly as to not choke Robin with the copious about of seed he let loose. The boy wonder promptly collapsed, exhausted from the combination of punishment and pleasure. For Slade, it was merely a quick fix, but his release was enough to make him feel drowsy. Shaking off the desire to bask in the afterglow and join Robin in the clutches of sleep, the one-eyed male gathered his bird delicately in his arms, kissing Robin's forehead affectionately and almost in apology for what he did. Stalking silently towards one of the hidden exits, Slade carried Robin back to his room and into the private bathroom, his new lion ears flicking softly as images of bath time fun flooded his brain.


End file.
